Insult to Injury
Sawtooth Watcher |reward = 2,330 +1 Remarkable Reward Box }} Insult to Injury is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Obtaining the quest Aloy can receive this quest from one of two Nora healers: Enara in Mother's Heart and Fia in Mother's Rise. In Mother's Rise, Aloy can speak to Fia who is tending to a Brave that was fatally wounded in the nearby ambush following the Proving Massacre. She explains that the rest of the wounded were carried to Mother's Heart, but due to the severity of this hunter's injuries he was left behind. Fia has been asked to remain with him in his final moments. Fia will ask Aloy to find Dreamwillow to help ease the man into death. If Aloy visits Mother's Heart before speaking to Fia, she will encounter Fia's aunt, Enara, tending to the wounded on a porch in Mother's Heart. Overworked and exasperated, Enara initially snaps at Aloy before apologizing and accepting her offer for help. Enara will suggest that Aloy look for Dreamwillow along the Brave trails and asks her to bring whatever she finds to Fia. Getting the Dreamwillow Aloy navigates two Brave trails in the Embrace to loot their caches but finds that both have been emptied of the medicinal plant and filled with a few metal shards. * If Aloy received the quest from Fia, she will return and tell her the Dreamwillow has been taken. * If Aloy received the quest from Enara, she will next visit Fia in Mother's Rise. Fia will have the same dialogue that she does when giving Aloy the quest. However, instead of her asking Aloy to search for Dreamwillow, Aloy tells Fia that she searched the trails for Enara and came up empty. Fia will then suggest Aloy pay a visit to Jun, a reclusive member of the tribe who lives in a secluded lodge on the edge of the Embrace. Jun is an alchemist that picks herbs and brews medicines. Fia tells Aloy to be careful because she may encounter more dangerous machines in the area. As Aloy approaches his lodge she hears muffled cries coming from inside; Jun is crying out for help. After prying open Jun's door with her spear, she learns that a gang of outcasts stormed Jun's cabin, taking his Dreamwillow. Using her Focus, Aloy follows the trail of the outcasts up the mountain, where she finds the band under attack by machines. After taking out the machines, Kurnst, the leader of the outcasts jumps down to thank her. He explains that they only took the Dreamwillow because they had wounded that were in need of it. After negotiations, he agrees to part with a small amount for Aloy to take back to Jun. Aloy returns to Jun and gives him the Dreamwillow, instructing him to deliver it to Fia. Jun inquires about the fate of the outcast gang, using language that makes his disgust for outcasts clear. Aloy informs him of her own status as an outcast and an argument occurs. The player is presented with a flashpoint and regardless of choice, Aloy leaves with a warning: she will be back if the Dreamwillow is not delivered to Fia. Objectives # Search Brave Trails for Dreamwillow Caches # Talk to Fia # Find Jun # Investigate the Lodge # Unblock the door # Search the Area for Tracks # Follow the Tracks # Kill the Machines # Talk to the leader of the Outcasts # Return to Jun and give him the Dreamwillow Walkthrough Trivia * If the quest The Heart of the Nora is completed before confronting the band of outcasts, Aloy will inform Kurnst that the Embrace has opened and outcasts can return to the tribe. * If this quest is completed before The Heart of the Nora, Jun, Fia, and Enara will be present in All-Mother Mountain. Category:Side Quests